


Meet The Hamptons

by glitterbb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's Saturday Morning bliss is shattered by some unannounced visitors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for A LONG time so I'm rusty AF right now, but Coliver are too damn cute not to attempt something for.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr

Saturday mornings were Connor’s favourite. No school. No Annalise. No Wes’ miserable face. No Asher’s ridiculous jokes and most of all, Oliver. LOTS of Oliver. 

Connor surveyed the empty apartment from their bed, remnants of Friday night still littering the kitchen worktop, dishes still waiting to be washed up, takeaway cartons waiting to be disposed of properly, clothes still strewn in a telltale trail from the couch to their bedroom. 

“I’m just going to pick up my prescription and get a couple of groceries.” Oliver had mumbled, while Connor was still in a half asleep stupor. His final whisper of “Keep the bed warm for me.” being the only thing stopping Connor from getting dressed and beginning the clean up operation himself. 

The eager knock on the front door made Connor’s chest race with anticipation, as he threw back the duvet and dived for the front door, passing Oliver’s doorkeys on the kitchen island as he did so. For a computer whizkid, Oliver could be a complete ditz sometimes. 

“How am I meant to keep the bed warm if you can’t remember your keys?” Connor smirked, his face dropping as he came face to face with the older couple, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, faces trying, and somewhat failing to conceal their utter shock at being confronted with the near naked form of a boxer short clad stranger. Definitely not Oliver. “Oh shit.” Connor hissed, his hands fumbling in confusion of whether to cover his crotch or his torso.

“Who are you?” The lady snapped angrily, exchanging a glance with the man, presumably her husband. “Where’s my Oliver?” 

Connor’s mouth dried up. He had a list of worst nightmares, failing the bar, the police turning up on his doorstep, and this one, staring him right in the face right now. He’d seen them before in a photo, but the thought of actually meeting them… Connor’s desire was even less now than it had been when Oliver had suggested it a few weeks previously. 

“Right…” He stuttered, his voice breaking, his confidence evading him right when he needed it most. “Umm….” He wracked his brains, trying to formulate some kind of basic etiquette for a situation like this, anything to make this situation any less excruciating than it already was. “How about you come in?” He suggested, shepherding the pair of them into the living room. “Oliver will be back any minute and he can explain about all of this to you?” He promised enthusiastically, guiding them to the sofa, plucking the crumpled shirt from the cushion, and sliding it on his shoulders, grinning so widely his cheeks physically hurt. “I’m just…” He stopped, the unimpressed glares telling him all he needed to know. “Yeah.” 

Connor darted into the bedroom, grabbing his phone from the nightstand with one hand, and wrestling his way into Oliver’s lounge pants with the other. If this turned out to be planned in anyway he told himself, Oliver’s new laptop might very soon be meeting the same fate as his last one. Connor began typing out a vaguely threatening text as knuckles rapped on the door once again. 

Throwing his phone back on the bed, he darted back to the door, ignoring the hushed whispers of his guests in a language he didn’t understand and dragging the door open like his life depended on it. 

“Oliver!” He beamed falsely. “You’re back!” Connor’s voice so high pitched he was sure cats three blocks away could hear it. Oliver blinked back at him, his eyes conveying the fear that his boyfriend had descended into full madness in the short time he’d been gone. 

“Okay, why are you being weird?” He mumbled, pushing past Connor, juggling the grocery bag in his arms. “ God Connor, you could have started the washing up before I got back?” He started, marching towards the kitchen, stopping stone dead as he noticed the guests now occupying his couch. “Nanay, Tatay, what are you doing here?” He swallowed hard, glancing at Connor. He had some serious explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve been avoiding me Oliver.” The lady mumbled sternly, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear, rising to her feet slowly. She seemed somewhat sprightly for her age still Connor noted, as he lurked in the doorway, merely a spectator to the reunion playing out in front of him. 

“I haven’t.” Oliver argued in response, sliding his bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and shucking his jacket from his shoulders. “I’ve just…” He sighed heavily, shaking his head to himself, throwing the jacket down on the nearest stool. “I’ve just had a lot happening.” He folded his arms across his chest. “You should have told me you were coming?”

“And have you give us an excuse not to?” She shook her head. “I’ve missed you.” She added with a sigh, wrapping her arms tightly around her son’s body, embracing him warmly. Oliver visibly melted, unfolding his arms and wrapping them around his mother, pulling her closer to him. The older lady’s eyes locked on Connor, looking him up and down quickly before nestling her chin on Oliver’s shoulder. “Sino siya?” She hissed none too quietly. 

Oliver pulled back, a smirk playing on his lips as he turned to look at his boyfriend. Connor didn’t need lessons in Tagalog to know he was being talked about. 

“Mom, this is Connor.” Oliver smiled warmly, grasping his mother’s hands lovingly in his own, eyes wide with love and affection, so much so it made Connor’s heart melt. “This is my boyfriend?!” He grinned, as if still coming to terms with the news himself. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Connor stuttered, holding a hand out awkwardly. Charm was his strength and yet somehow it was evading him right when he needed it most. 

Oliver’s mother peered down at his hand, nose wrinkled as if being offered an imaginary spider to pet, or worse. She grimaced, her over exaggerated smile not doing much to hide her evident disgust, turning back to Oliver calmly. 

“That’s lovely, anak.” She beamed, her voice false and patronising, gripping possessively onto Oliver’s arm as if marking her territory. “Does he not have a home to go to though?” She sneered venomously. Connor balled his hand into a fist, withdrawing the offer of a handshake, his stomach somewhere around the area of his throat.

“Ros!” 

The sharp voice from the couch came out of nowhere, Oliver’s father slowly pulling himself to his feet and grabbing his wife’s arm, pulling her towards him, angry Tagalog being exchanged in hushed whispers. 

“Actually Mom, Connor lives here?” Oliver interrupted, grabbing Connor’s hand and gripping it tightly as his parents looked up from their private conversation. “We’ve been living together for three months now and this is exactly why I didn’t tell you?” He gestured frustratedly in mid air. He sighed, looking to Connor briefly as the younger man squeezed his hand in encouragement. “He’s special to me, okay?” He shrugged. “This is important to me and…” Oliver’s voice faltered slightly. “You either get to know him, or you leave?” 

Silence fell. Oliver’s mother standing defiantly, taking a deep breath as she looked between her son and his boyfriend. Her husband let a small smile slide across his lips, his eyes conveying his pride for his son. He stepped forwards slowly, offering his hand to Connor.

“I’m Stan.” He smiled, turning back to his wife, gesturing in her direction. “And this is Rosalie.” He paused, clasping Connor’s hand and shaking it firmly. “And we’re both pleased to meet you, regardless of how it may seem.” Oliver smiled gratefully at his father, his mother still lingering behind. 

“I’m pleased to finally meet you too.” Connor offered, not entirely honestly, his heart thumping in his chest. “Oliver’s told me lots about you.” He looked up hopefully. “About both of you?” 

“Unfortunately he’s not been quite so forthcoming about you?” The older man smiled kindly, Connor instantly understanding a whole lot more about where Oliver had learnt his tact and diplomacy. “What do you do Connor?” 

Mrs. Hampton peered closer, waiting for the answer. 

“I’m a law student.” Connor shrugged “First year..”

“Oliver, why would you not tell me this?!” Mrs.Hampton piped up, pushing forwards. “You fall on your feet with a beautiful young lawyer and you keep it secret?” she tutted. “I don’t understand you sometimes nonoy. You’ve got lucky here!” She grinned enthusiastically, shuffling over to Connor and linking his arm.

“Actually, Mrs. Hampton, I think I might be the lucky one.” Connor offered sincerely. The older lady looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“You see Oliver? He seems like a good boy? Why would you hide him away from us?” She scolded her son, grip tightening around Connor’s arm as the two men exchanged knowing smirks above her head. “Now Connor, you must join us for lunch, I insist.” 

“Uh…”

“Maybe we should leave the boys to collect themselves?” Oliver’s father suggested, stepping forward and relieving Connor from his wife’s tight hold and escorting her slowly towards the door. “We can go and see the city and they can call us when they’re ready.” He told her, forcefully yet calmly. Yet another trait Connor recognised in Oliver. He paused in the doorway, turning back to his son. “We’ll be waiting.” He winked, letting the door slam shut behind them, gone as quickly as they had arrived. 

“Oh god Connor, I’m SO sorry about her…” Oliver started, cut off by Connor’s lips pressing roughly on his.

“Forget about it.” Connor sighed, inbetween kisses, his fingers curling into Oliver’s jumper. “YOU were incredible?” He grinned, lips covering his boyfriend’s cheek, jaw and earlobe. 

“Me?” Oliver smirked. “I didn’t…”

“You stood up for me?” Connor shrugged. “And you were kinda badass?” He purred, nuzzling in to Oliver’s neck, nipping the skin lightly. Oliver chuckled to himself, basking in his boyfriend’s gratitude. 

“I do have my moments?” He groaned. “But we should get ready. My dad will only be able to hold her off for so long.” 

“Yeah, your mum is intense.” Connor smirked, fingers trailing down arms to entwine with Oliver’s. “But I think I can handle her? I’m a beautiful young lawyer remember?” He winked playfully, traipsing towards the bedroom. “Do you think I have time for a shower?” 

“Urgh, not if I have one too?” Oliver followed after him, pulling his sweater over his head. He paused, eyes sparkling “Maybe if we share?” 

Connor grinned, stalking towards Oliver, eyes hungry. “You’re learning.” He whispered playfully.

Oliver turned, making towards the bathroom, stopped by Connor’s hand on his wrist. 

“Are you going to tell them?” He mumbled quietly, his eyes searching Oliver’s in earnest, the older man rubbing his lips together, letting out a low sigh. He slipped his wrist free, sliding his hand to meet Connor’s, entwining their fingers together. He pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing him softly, spare hand threading into the short hairs on the back of his neck.

“Let’s just get through dinner first?” He sighed, a lazy smile stretching across his lips. “Now’s not the right time.” He added.

“But…” 

Oliver pressed a finger to Connor’s lips. 

“Trust me.” He whispered softly, his breath warm on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I will… just not today. Not right now at least?” Connor nodded, resting their foreheads together.


End file.
